


Put In Work

by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck



Series: Someone To Control Me - RenBen Lewdisms [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Art, Blindfolds, Bottom Kylo Ren, Digital Art, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, Face Slapping, Fanart, Gags, Gangbang, Kylo is a little tied up right now, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Slapping, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck
Summary: Kylo ends up in a stringy situation with the Knights of Ren. Who knew what kind of work they had in mind when they let him join?
Relationships: BenRen, Knights of Ren | Ren / Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren/Ben Solo, Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ren / Ben Solo, Ren / Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, RenBen - Relationship
Series: Someone To Control Me - RenBen Lewdisms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700089
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	1. Put In Work

Kylo was tied up tightly, lower legs bound to his thighs, arms pulled uncomfortably behind his back, rope tugging at his shoulders as he hung from the steel beam above him. Directly behind him was a masked man, pants around his ankles, thrusting hard into the strung up brunette. Sweat dripped down flushed skin, bound tight against course rope.

Kylo couldn't help the deep throaty moan that escaped through the clump of leather in his mouth, eyes rolling behind the blind fold tied around his head. Other men sat around, all in various states of dress as they watched the scene unfold. The scarred man made his way to the front of kylo, hand caressing his cheek as he pulled the leather gag from the young mans mouth.

"...I said you would have to put in _work_...you didn't believe me..." Drool dripped from the blush red lips as the gag was pulled from his mouth, a loud and shaky moan able to escape as the knight behind him thrusted hard just as it was removed. Kylo let out a small whimper as the scarred man's hand gripped his jaw, lifting it to bring plush red lips to thinner ones.

A dirty, wet kiss tasting of liquor and smoke filled the brunettes mouth, gagging lightly at the foreign taste. The sound of skin slapping got louder, kylo's moaning hard into the other mans mouth. Ren, the leader of the Knights of Ren pulled back from the wet kiss and let the brunette's face go as he stood back up, the sound of a zipper opening. Hard warm flesh rested against the younger mans lips, the smell of musk and gun oil invading his senses. Kylo tried to pull his head back away from the man's length, head turning before a firm hand was gripping his hair, turning him back towards the man's crotch.

Kylo made a noise of protest, clamping his mouth closed as the warm flesh of Ren's dick rubbed against his lips. "Your not making this easy for yourself are you..." The smooth deep voice spoke out with a chuckle of amusement. "it's like your _asking_ to be punished..." Ren's other hand swung out, palm slapping brunette's cheek, leaving a pink hand print on the plush cheek. Kylo cried out, mouth opening as he felt the sting of the hit on his cheek, not having expected it with the blind fold. Ren pushed his dick into the brunette's mouth the moment it opened, stuffing it deep before there was a chance to protest.

The scarred man let out a groan of pleasure, the muscles constricting around it as the younger man gagged on his cock. "There we go....Now you can put some real work in." The knight behind Kylo groaned and pulled his dick out, softening after having finished inside the man. But, behind that knight was one of the others, pants already pulled down as he lined himself up. Kylo's body shivered, moaning around Ren's dick as he was once again filled to the brim, this time the member inside of him feeling a bit bigger than the last. He couldn't think, couldn't see, breath or move at all, his world was nothing but pleasure he didn't know if he wanted.

Pleasure, pain and haziness. He had gotten trashed before this, Ren feeding him drink after drink not knowing what the leader of the Knights had in store for him. If he would have known, he wouldn't have drank so hard, unused to the feeling of alcohol. He gagged on the cock in throat, drool pooling below him on the concrete floor as he hung there, pierced with warm flesh from both ends. Kylo had no idea how much of this he could handle before his body gave out. Before he lost his mind to the actions of the knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more of my content on Twitter and Tumblr!  
> https://twitter.com/dik_tot  
> https://thediktatortot.tumblr.com/  
> 


	2. The Unknown Regions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here Kylo thought he was going to get what he wanted!

  
**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN MOVED TO IT'S OWN FIC. I have decided to keep each story separate so the tags are more organized per fic!**  
  
  
Please go [HERE ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618314) to read "The Unknown Regions!"   
  
  
  
  
**PREVIEW**  
  
~~The small cabin of the Night Buzzard was warm and stuffy, the hum of consoles and the sound of the modified engine rumbling lightly through the grimy metal floors. Kylo shifted uncomfortably in the co-pilots chair, his cheeks flushed slightly red as he stared out the view-port with brown eyes. His breath was coming in shallow, teeth worrying at his bottom lip as he tried to focus on the stars passing by the old ship quickly in hyper space. He felt too hot, trapped in the black leather and cotton outfit that he had been given when he first joined the Knights of Ren. The cotton was moist with sweat and the leather felt just a _tad_ too tight on his body, fingers gripping the edge of the armrest tightly as he kept his hands away from himself and occupied.~~  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find more of my content on Twitter and Tumblr!  
> https://twitter.com/dik_tot  
> https://thediktatortot.tumblr.com/  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my content on Twitter and Tumblr!  
> https://twitter.com/dik_tot  
> https://thediktatortot.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
